Omnipotence, or Something Like It
by kxdjfu
Summary: Part two of the "Excerpts of the Seer". The process of going and being "God Tier", as well as being relieved of it, as told by "The Reclusive Seer" on a memoir that has both faded from memory and is yet to be written.


**Author's Note:**

**I bring you another Excerpt of the Seer! This is a kind of indirect sequel to "The Ebb and Flow of Grimdark", but they are not needed to be read in any specific order. They are, in their simplest form, a perspective of the mechanics of SBurb.**

**Yes, I do plan to make more of these, though I'm unsure on when or what. If anyone has suggestions as to a mechanic of the game I may explain in an Excerpt, you may do so in a review and I will gladly consider it.**

**For those who are wondering, yes, these characters DO have a session of their own, as well as names, but I've yet to write them! It's quite difficult to push past the tedium of the pre-session, I commend Andrew Hussie for doing so as well as he did.**

**As always, feel free to favorite, follow, and review, it's always appreciated!**

**-DJ**

The following is an excerpt from a personal log/memoir that was stashed away in the universal servers of the Farthest Rim. It is unknown when this log was created, and it is impossible to speculate such a thing as it mentions things long forgotten as well as those that as of yet don't exist.

As of yet, little is known of the "Reclusive Seer", a self-chosen pseudonym by the author of the logs, save that he was in a six-player SBurb session with some rather unusual characteristics.

This passage speaks of the process of the SBurb mechanic known as "god tiering", specifically of the Role known as the "Seer of Time". It speaks of both the act of ascending as well as the first impression of such powers.

I lie on my quest bed, staring up at the sky of my world, the Land of Volume and Tempo. Such a beautiful place, the very scenery itself seemed to sing a song of prosperity. The once uplifting and calming melody falls on deaf ears now, threatening to sway me against my next actions.

I held a lone blade in my hand, staring down at it as if it were some foreign thing. An alchemized thing I had created when first arriving here, though far from perfect. It held a sort of ceremonial air about it now.

And how it frightened me.

I looked over to the Construct, simply sitting at the bedside, or so it would seem. In reality, the girl was not there, and the bed no more than a red slab of stone, spires standing erect at each corner, holding each one a speckled owl at its precipice. I had loved the birds once, but now they turned from me, knowing already what was planned.

Admittedly, I did not wish to do such a thing. The very thought stirred something unpleasant, but the thought of doing otherwise brought more fear than I should care to admit.

Cementing my will, I tightened my grip on the hilt. With a small smile of assurance to the Construct, I took up the blade and plunged it into my stomach.

Admittedly, a different method would have been far quicker and far less painful, but my mind was numb to the thoughts. I had never dreamed of such an act, let alone the best way to accomplish it. Though it took one half of a minute - an eternity in such pain - I closed my eyes and exhaled my last in that body.

As quick as I had shut my eyes, I had found them forced open again, looking out to the violet hues of the moon Derse. Though I seemed to be standing on no solid ground, I felt no jolt of gravity's imbrace, nor fear of feeling such a thing. I looked down to the small black creatures scurrying to and fro, until they all seemed to point to the sky, saying such things as "The Seer has ascended!" and "Our Time grows short!".

The most peculiar of things happened as I did this. Looking toward each Dersite in turn, I could see the entirety of their lives. Their wishes, their fears, their pasts, presents, and futures. The futures branched and segmented every which way, forming a complex labyrinth with each decision possible amplifying it tenfold, yet it seemed so clear and concise, as if I were simply reading a book.

Other visions would appear before my eyes, though not as such distracting things. They would surface in my subconscious, images of how to proceed, what should be done, what should be said, the entirety of Time was open to me.

Though, it seemed, it was not to constrain me. I found I could just as easily warp what our path, the "Alpha" timeline, would do. I could change our future, I could assure victory for all of us, and yet...

And yet, something held me from doing so. Some nagging thing in the back of my mind, warding me against such a thing. Perhaps it was my denizen, Hephaestus, warning me to adhere to my promises, or maybe it was some other power I had yet to truly test.

I looked down at myself, finding a deep red robe where once my Derse outfit had been, emblazoned with a brighter twelve-toothed gear on the front. The robe split down each leg, the front flap stopping above my knees and the back going to my ankles. I reached up, feeling the soft hood that threatened to obscure my eyesight with its low altitude, as well as the scarf-like bottom to the hood which loomed over the bottom half of my face.

Looking toward the six worlds floating around Skaia, one being my own, I caught brief glimpses of a dark and twisted future. Two above the rest troubled me most: one in which I would send my teammates away, tears in my eyes, to some unknown Time and place, and one in which a dear friend, the Isolated Thief, would be situated on the end of my blade, a smile on her face as her life faded away.

I shake myself out of it, and I continue back to my world to begin preparations. I would do whatever I could to both ensure victory and our survival, no matter what it cost me.

The entry ends here. This is believed to be before the previous realtion, the process of grimdarkness, and it gives valuable insight to his particular Role.

It is widely accepted that a "Seer of Time" would have a great knowledge and understanding of time, more so than any other Time Player, but there is evidence of another, more important ability here: the power to discern the Alpha timeline.


End file.
